1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to interactions on the world-wide web and more specifically relates to a method and apparatus for user interaction with web browser interfaces.
2. Background Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different settings. The widespread proliferation of computers prompted the development of computer networks that allow computers to communicate with each other. With the introduction of the personal computer (PC), computing became accessible to large numbers of people. Networks for personal computers were developed that allow individual users to communicate with each other.
Computer systems typically include operating system software that controls the basic function of the computer, and one or more software applications that run under the control of the operating system to perform desired tasks. For example, a typical IBM Personal Computer may run the OS/2 operating system, and under the control of the OS/2 operating system, a user may execute an application program, such as a word processor. As the capabilities of computer systems have increased, the software applications designed for high performance computer systems have become extremely powerful.
Other changes in technology have also profoundly affected how we use computers. For example, the widespread proliferation of computers prompted the development of computer networks that allow computers to communicate with each other. With the introduction of the personal computer (PC), computing became accessible to large numbers of people. Networks for personal computers were developed to allow individual users to communicate with each other. In this manner, a large number of people within a company could communicate with other computer users in a convenient and efficient manner.
One significant computer network that has recently become very popular is the Internet. The Internet grew out of the modern proliferation of computers and networks, and has evolved into a sophisticated worldwide network of computer systems linked together by web pages that collectively make up the "World-Wide Web", or WWW. A user at an individual PC (i.e., workstation) that wishes to access the WWW typically does so using a software application known as a web browser. A web browser makes a connection via the WWW to other computers known as web servers, and receives information from a web server that is displayed on the user's workstation. Information displayed for the user is typically organized into web pages that are constructed using a specialized language called Hypertext Markup Language (HTML).
Many HTML web pages include one or more special reference locations known as hypertext "links" that invoke or load other web pages for a web user to view. Hypertext links allow a web user to easily navigate to other web pages or sites of interest by simply clicking on the appropriate hypertext link with a mouse or other pointing device. After the web user clicks on the desired link, the web browser software uses the network address associated with that link to find the computer where the desired web page is located. Once the host computer is contacted, the web server computer sends the HTML information for the requested web page associated with the hypertext link selected by the web user. The web page associated with the selected hypertext link is then displayed by the web browser software on the user's computer.
Selectable hypertext links typically appear on a web page as highlighted text displayed in a different color to distinguish the hypertext links from other, non-selectable, text on the web page. Differentiating hypertext links from other text on the web page by using a different color helps the user to efficiently locate and select links. Typically, the web browser displays all links on a web page that have been previously visited in one color and all links that have not been visited in another, different color.
Often, a web user will scroll through a web page in order to quickly locate a particular link on the web page. Web browser interfaces typically have a scroll bar located along the right edge of the screen which allows a user to "scroll" or navigate through the contents of the web page. Within the scroll bar is a small "puck" or "slider" which represents the relative position of the currently displayed information in relation to the other text on the web page. The user will typically click on the scroll bar and/or position the slider portion of the scroll bar in order to scroll or navigate through the contents of the web page. Although scroll bars effectively scroll through the web page, several problems occur when using the scroll bar to locate and select desired hypertext links.
For example, many times the web page scrolls by too quickly and the user misses the desired link. Further, even when the user successfully locates the desired link, it can be a tedious, time-consuming exercise to select the desired link. The process of selecting a given link involves moving the cursor away from the scroll bar, navigating the cursor to the desired link, and then clicking on the link. In other words, most web browsers require a user to have fairly specific knowledge of the location of a link on a web page before scrolling through a web page to locate and activate the link. Another problem encountered by a user is that if the user needs to locate and activate 20 different links on a web page, the user must manually scroll through each web page to find each link and reposition the mouse to select each of the 20 links. Needless to say, this process can be very time consuming and error-prone.
Another problem with current link selection techniques stems from the physical limitations of individuals using the WWW. The exploding population of web users includes individuals of all ages, spanning from the very young to the very elderly. The process of locating and selecting hypertext links using presently available methods can be very difficult for individuals with limited fine motor control, such as the young and the elderly. Devices such as track balls and touch pads require significant skill and fine motor coordination to manipulate the cursor or other pointing device to the desired locations on the screen. It can be very frustrating for individuals with poor fine motor coordination to use these devices to locate and select links.
As the number of WWW users, providers, and servers continues to rapidly expand, it will become increasingly important for a web user to be able to quickly and efficiently locate and select hypertext links embedded in web pages on the WWW. Without improvements in the methods and procedures for locating and selecting links, the existing limitations will continue to be an impediment to the effective usage of WWW resources.